M-700
The M-700 is a bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4. ''Far Cry 3 M-700 = This weapon will become free after deactivating 6 Radio Towers. It chambers five rounds initially and can be upgraded with a variety of different attachments which can include a high-power optic scope and suppressor. The weapon itself does not fire as fast as the SVD sniper rifle but fires faster than the Z93; albeit only slightly faster when it comes to cycling the bolt. The M-700 can be purchased from the start of the game and can be found through various Path of the Hunter challenges. Larger animals such as bears, tigers and crocodiles can take up to four shots before death. However, any herbivores can be taken down with only a single shot to their body. Tips *The suppressor attachment has no effect on the weapon's performance and should be considered when attempting to liberate Outposts as it can be used to silently dispatch enemies with a single headshot. *Later in the game it will become harder to eliminate targets with body shots as Defenders, Rushers, and Heavies will take more than one shot to the torso. *The M-700 itself does not have sufficient power to pierce through the helmet of Heavies with a single hit to allow for a one or two hit kill. In order to remove the helmet with this weapon you will have to fire around two headshots in succession. However, it is possible to kill a Heavy with a single headshot without having to destroy the helmet, provided the side or the back of the head are hit, since the helmet only protects the front of the head. However, on the Southern Island the Heavies are much better equipped, with a helmet that protects their head completely. Gallery (FC3) M-700 Icon.png|Weapon icon of the M-700 in ''Far Cry 3 m700stats.PNG|Stats of the M-700 in Far Cry 3 FC3 M700 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the M-700. FC3 M700 Scope.png|The scope of the M-700. |-| M-700 "Predator" = An exclusive version of the M700, the M-700 Predator is included with the Hunter Pack DLC. This version of the M-700 comes pre-attached with a suppressor, extended magazine and illuminated scope as well as three different custom camouflages for use in single player. It also features slightly increased damage. It is supposed to have all four add-ons, but while the enhanced zoom mod is visually present on the scope, it does not actually work. Gallery FC3_M700_Predator_First-Person_View.png ''Far Cry 4 The '''M-700' returns in Far Cry 4. M-700 = Its role is very similar if not identical to Far Cry 3. It is a more precise alternative to the SVD, sharing identical damage, but being able to support crucial attachments such as a High Zoom Scope and a Suppressor. It has a rate of fire of 40 RPM which is faster than the Z93 which fires at 35.5 RPM. The M-700 deals moderate to high damage in game. It is able to one shot Royal Army Assaulters, Berserkers, Army RPG Gunners and Army Snipers when aimed at the torso. Beheaders, Defenders, Molotov Throwers, Hunters and Royal Guard troops are strong enough to withstand a chest shot and live. Once you break into Northern Kyrat, the M-700 is made almost completely obsolete by the Z93, aside from its faster RPM, while both are made completely obsolete by the SA-50. Gallery M700.jpg|In-game of the M-700. M700-aim.jpg|Aiming through the regular scope of the M-700. FC4 M700 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the M-700. FC4 M700 Scope.png|The scope of the M-700. 04-m700_opt.png|Full view of M-700 |-| M-700 "Predator" = A signature version called the Predator is available. It comes with an Advanced Scope, a 10-round magazine and a Suppressor. It also has more damage than the standard M-700. It is able to one shot Berserkers, Molotov Throwers and Royal Army Assaulters. It also boasts a Tiger Stripe camo. Gallery FC4 Predator First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Predator. 04-predator_opt.png|Full view of M-700 Predator Trivia *The M-700 is based off the Remington 700, specifically the Export variant which has a detachable magazine. The Remington 700 is one of America's most popular guns, having seen use for everything from hunting to target shooting to long-range sniping. This gun has been hugely successful, and is available in dozens of calibers. See Also *308 Carbine - Far Cry 5 equivalent Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons